Social networks provide systems for users to share and discuss content, including media, such as short videos, movies, television programs, advertisements, music, and other such items. Users may post links to content on a user-specific webpage or timeline provided by the social network provider, and may view and comment on linked items on other users' webpages or timelines.
The details of various embodiments of the methods and systems are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below.